


It's a Misunderstanding

by Changgome (chan_chan69)



Series: Prompts because I want to escape life and write for my children [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, boyfriend shirt, brief crying, prompts from tumblr, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/Changgome
Summary: Prompt from tumblr. Viktuuri angst





	It's a Misunderstanding

Yuuri ran away from home.

(Technically Viktor’s apartment but who cares.)

He’s staying with Yakov (Lilia’s mansion). Said old man was reluctant but seeing Yuuri in such a fragile state… let’s just say he has a soft spot for the Japanese man. With a gruff, he clapped Yuuri’s back and ushered him inside.

Lilia and Yurio were by the table. Both shared similar shocked faces upon seeing a blotchy-faced Yuuri Katsuki. Lilia was the first to approach the man and offered him warm tea.

(Yuuri politely–and hastily–declined Lilia’s offer to put jam in his tea.)

In the background, everyone could hear Yurio shouting over someone to his phone. No need to understand that his words are all nothing but curses and swears.

For the first time, Lilia does not stop nor reprimand the little man.

Yakov was going to save his lecture at a later date once Katsuki is settled between warm sheets.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Lilia softly asked, despite the thick Russian accent.

Yuuri looked up, searching her eyes until he deemed them worthy of his trust.

He opened his mouth but only a strangled cry comes out. He holds the mug dearly nears his mouth while Lilia shushes his demons away.

It took them a few minutes but Yuuri’s breathing went back to normal, “I… I… It’s a misunderstanding… Viktor thinks I’m dating a woman behind his back.”

Yuuri felt his phone vibrate and fished them out. He placed it on the table, letting the call go on, not picking it up. His phone went black a few seconds then it started ringing again.

It went on and on until the caller finally decided that calling was useless. Instead, he sent a barrage of messages.

“Love I’m so sorry”  
“Please pick up the phone.”  
“I admit being an asshole just now please let me hear your voice.”  
“I’m worried sick :( at least reply to my texts”  
“I didn’t mean to say those words. I let my anger talk. I’m terribly sorry”  
“Please tell me when you’ll come home”  
“Yura just told me where you are right now”  
“As much as I’d like to go there to you. I think you want some time separate from me I understand.”  
“That and I think I’ll never make it out alive”  
“I wish I can kiss you”  
“Have a good night. I love you and I miss you already”

“Viktor’s birthday is coming soon.” Yuuri finally said after the last text has been delivered. He took a shaky breath and tightened his hands around the mug, “I.. I thought I was discreet enough but then Viktor saw me and … and…” Yuuri chose to stay silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo *^* send me prompts on [ tumblr ](changgome.tumblr.com)


End file.
